Rose and Her sister
by drwhomegafan
Summary: Rose Tyler was not an only child. Her younger sister- Meg- was there with all her adventures. So I’m writing each episode again with Miss Meg Sorry that sounded so random Anyway, I hope the stories better than the summary.
1. Rose and Meg

Summary: Rose Tyler was not an only child. Her younger sister- Meg- was there with all her adventures. So I'm writing each episode again with Miss Meg( Sorry that sounded so random) Anyway, I hope the stories better than the summary.

Note: I'm not Russel T Davies or someone- I'm a random obsessed person who is very much like Meg. I'll try to update reguarly( but I'm a perfectionist as well so I may just finish a chapter and throw it away)

Chapter 1 Rose and Meg

There is a universe (ours)

A solar System (ours)

A planet (Earth)

A Continet (Europe)

A country (England)

A town (London)

An Estate(Powell Estate)

And in number 48, there lay a family of 3. Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler- a 39 year old woman- in a pink dressing gown perched on her sofa watching GMTV. Her two daughters were still in bed.

Her eldest daughter Rose Marion Tyler was in her pink bedroom. Rose was a girl who could get distracted _very _easily. She was brave- but pretty and good-natured. She's 19 years old.

Her youngest daughter Megan Amanda Tyler was snoring in her blue bedroom. She was more tom-boyish then girly but she focused on studies mostly. She was an intellgent girl with big books scattered across her bedroom. She's 14 years old.

And suddenly, their alarm clocks bleeped. 7:30. For Rose, work. For Meg, school. They yawned, had breakfast and kissed their mother goodbye.

They got the bus together. They chattered to each other randomly. Stuff like

" It's your turn to make dinner tonight!"  
"Can I borrow your lipgloss?"

"How's school?"

"How's work?"

"Work's boring!"  
"School's Intresting!"

Then Meg got off to her school. Rose sighed. Her life was boring. It was okay for Megan she can do something with her life. Rose ruined it. Why? Stupid Jimmy Stone.

Work was the usual. She met Mickey at lunch time. She got her lottery money. And then she went to visit Wilson- just like she normally did. But this time it was different.

She knocked. She knocked again. Wilson was not there. She heard a noise. She crept over to the storage room- it's where Henrik's dummies were kept.  
And then one started moving. She thought it was a joke. She thought it was Derek, one of her co-workers who plays jokes alot.

But then they all started moving. They chased her into the corner. The first lifted up his arm and got his gun out.

"This is it!" Rose thought," I'm going to die!"

But someone grabbed her hand first...


	2. The Doctor

Note: I'm not Russel T Davies- I'm just Dr Who MEGA Fan! Wooh! And I wrote this during DT( instead of researching woods seriously how is DT fatal to my career? And I'll upload it now in ICT) so it may be a little bit bad.( When I say a little- I mean a lot) And please feel free to review and comment on any mistakes( So I can change them)

Chapter 2 The Doctor

It was a man with slightly big ears, a black leather jacket who looked about 40. He grabbed her hand and said, simply,"Run!"

And so she did. Grabbing onto this stranger he led her into a lift. But the dummies followed. One of them stuck his arm into the closing lift. He struggled. The Stranger struggled. He pulled it off.

The lift closed and it started to go down. Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very funny trick. Who were they then students?" Rose asked, trying to sound brave when her insides were wobbling like jelly.

"Why would they be students?" The man asked staring at her- this young woman with the strange idea.

"I don't know!" She shrugged.

"You said it-why students?" He was sort of amused by this girl's stupidness.

"Well-" She wondered what her younger, more intelligent sister would say," To get that many people to dress up and be funny they've got to be students!"

"That make sense. Well Done!"

"Thanks!" She wasn't sureif he was mocking her or not.

"They're not students!" He said, casually, walking out the lift.

"Well whoever they are when Wilson finds them he'll call the police!" She smiled, knowing that Wilson (Wilson the kind pratical electrician) would take control of the situation.

"Who's Wilson?" He asked, with a hint of question on his face.

"Chief Electrician!"

"Wilson's dead!"

"That's not funny. That's sick!" She shouted. If this man was playing a pratical joke, it was not funny.

He led her to the back door and said," And they'd kill us unless I had this which is a good thing I do!" He held up a bomb sort of thing," And I'll just blow everything up and I may just go and die in the progress but don't worry about me. Go home and have your beans on toast." He pushed her outside and shut the door.

He opened it again and said," I'm the Doctor by the way? And you are..."

"Rose!" She answered.

" Nice to meet you Rose! Run for your life!"  
And she did as he said, She ran across the road.  
As soon as Henriks blew up!


	3. Armchair

Note: Okay I know this is short but my cousin helped me so it should be better than the last one. So thanks to Vicky- the best cousin ever! Please review. I've only had 1 so far and thank you so much Doctor-Lost for reviewing.

Chapter 3 Armchair

Rose just ran. She got the bus home like she usually did. And as she got to 48 Powell Estate, her mother and sister hugged her tight.

"ROSE!" Jackie was sobbing.

Meg smiled at her sister. She knew her sister didn't like a fuss," Mum's been in hysterics!" She led Rose into the living room with the telly on BBC news. It said," Henriks Department Store was blown up about half an hour ago. There is a body who has been identified as David Wilson!"

Jackie was on the phone to her friend Debbie and was making a coffee for her daughters. Rose was collapsed on the sofa, with half an eye on the telly and was celebrating that she was alive. Megan was doing some homework.

"I know. It's aged her like an old bible. If you walked in now you'd think I was Meg's sister not her. Oh and here's himself." Jackie was jabbering away and sure enough Mickey, Rose's long-time boyfriend, had come in.  
"I've been phoning your mobile. I thought you were dead!" Mickey squeezed her tight.

"I'm fine!" Rose muttered. Meg smirked.

Jackie came back." Debbie knows a man on the Mirror. 500 quid for an interview!"  
Rose tossed back her hair," Brilliant- Give it here!" and she hung up.

Jackie sighed. Her daughter was so difficult.

"What are you drinking coffee? No that's not strong enough. Let's go down the pub!" He tried to pull her up. Rose stayed where she was.

" There's a match on!" Rose knew boys.

" I'm just thinking about you." But he had blown his cover.

"There's a match on ain't there!"

"Well. Maybe there is but we could catch the last 5 minutes."

"You go! I'll just relax here! Take the hand!" She gave him a kiss goodbye and he went off.

He whistled as he went to the pub. He chucked the arm into the bin, thinking it would stay there- but

IT

DIDN'T

!


End file.
